


Wingman (Take My Breath Away)

by rebeccaofsbfarm



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Smut, Top Gun - Freeform, also for Jenny's bday, cough, for sy's needy ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccaofsbfarm/pseuds/rebeccaofsbfarm
Summary: Taking a cue from theirTop Guncostumes, Buck offers to be Eddie's wingman for the night. He's so confident in his abilities that he bets he'll be able to get Eddie laid by the end of the night. Too bad Eddie doesn't have have eyes for anyone else. Will Buck get him to go home with somebody, or will he have to getcreative?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 358





	Wingman (Take My Breath Away)

**Author's Note:**

> Jenny likes it when I write smut and it was her birthday so I dragged out one of my unused ideas because it was vaguely Halloween themed. I hope she, and the rest of you, like it.

“Man, there is no way you won’t clean up tonight,” Buck approves as his eyes scan over Eddie’s body, closing his locker to lean against it, waiting for Eddie to finish packing his things away. “You look  _ hot _ .”

Eddie hopes the flush on his throat doesn’t travel to his face as he shoves his work clothes into a duffel bag. They’re headed to a Halloween party at one of the local bars, and when faced with Buck needling him about the costume contest, he’d given in, with the caveat that he got to pick the costume.

After being rightfully hassled by the Vietnam vet that ran the Army/Navy Surplus, he’d purchased two pairs of Navy flight suit coveralls and aviators. He wasn’t going to be caught dead in one of those overpriced polyester Halloween costumes, though he did have to supplement with some costume bits. Sure, it bothered him a little to be crossing to the dark side, but it was only a costume, and it was a great fucking movie.

“I still don’t see why I’ve got to be a goose,” Buck asks, motioning to the patch Eddie had ironed onto the chest of his costume. He points to the one on Eddie’s chest, “Don’t you think I’m more of a Maverick?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, “You want to win the costume contest? You’re too tall and too blonde. Where’d you put the mustache I bought you?”

Buck makes a face at him, “Do I have to? It itches.”

“If you want to…”

“Win the contest, I know. Fine, I’ll be right back,” Buck grumbles, heading toward the vanity as Eddie closes his locker. When he returns, he’s wearing a fake mustache, an arch of blonde hair that covers his top lip. It’s the first time Eddie has seen him with this much facial hair, and he doesn’t mind it. Frankly, he’s curious whether the hairs would tickle his nose if he were to… “It looks like shit doesn’t it?”

“No, it looks good,” Eddie answers too quickly. “Really good.”

“Fine, but I’m taking it off after the judging is over,” Buck compromises, then picks up a set of aviators from the bench in front of them, putting them on his face. “So, what do you think?”

Buck has left the coveralls open at the throat, exposing his long neck and just enough fuzz to distract him with thoughts of trailing lower. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and his forearms look strong in contrast. Even the mustache doesn’t take away from the firmness of his jaw. He’s perfect.

Almost perfect anyway, “Hold on, let me fix your hair.”

He heads to the vanity, grabbing a dollop of his own hair product, then returns to Buck, leaning forward on his toes until he can reach his hair. Buck purposely straightens to make this difficult, a smirk on his face, “Too tall and too blonde, you said?”

“Don’t be a prick,” Eddie grumbles as he runs his fingers through Buck’s hair. His nails drag against Buck’s scalp, and he ignores the involuntary purr muffled in his throat. His hair is sticking up now, far closer to the source.

“So do I look like this Goose guy?” Buck asks, because he hasn’t seen the movie, nor does he seem interested in doing so. “More importantly, am I hot?”

Eddie shoves down the feelings this question stirs in him, using his own aviators to hide his eyes, “I mean you’ll do. A decent wingman, at least.”

“Fuck!” Buck says, invigorated with fresh energy. “That’s it! I’m gonna be your wingman tonight. It’s perfect. The material writes itself. ‘This is my friend Eddie. Ever joined the Mile High Club? Because he’s recruiting new members.’”

“I don’t need a wingman, Buck,” he says, grabbing his stuff and waiting for Buck to grab his. They’ve agreed to drive together to the bar, so he flings everything into the backseat of Buck’s Jeep and hops into the passenger seat. “I’m doing just fine.”

“Yeah? When’s the last time you got laid?” Buck asks, pulling no punches. Eddie is glad that he waited until they were in the car for this part of the interrogation at least. When he doesn’t answer immediately, Buck answers for him, “Right, so  _ too long _ is the answer. I’m getting you laid tonight.”

“Buck, I don’t need--”

“Please,” Buck interrupts softly, suddenly serious. “I know how long it’s been since Shannon. I just want you to get back out there. You and Christopher deserve...anyway, let me find someone for you. Let me  _ try _ .”

“Okay,” Eddie says, because Buck’s eyes are pleading and he can’t tell him no. The heat inside of this khaki jumpsuit proves that.

“Okay?” Buck confirms, then returns to his prior buoyancy. “Let’s make it interesting huh? I’m going to get you laid tonight, or I owe you dinner at that damn steakhouse you keep dropping hints about.”

_ Great _ , he can just picture it. Buck dressed up all nice, seated across him at the table as he spreads the napkin over his lap. Chuckling over his wine glass, probably over the fact neither of them knows what they’re drinking. And then Eddie leans over and…

“Eddie?”

He realizes that Buck had continued speaking while he was lost to his fantasy, and he clears his throat, “Sorry, what was that?”

“I said do we have a deal?” Buck laughs nervously. He seems to understand the stakes here, though he can’t possibly know what Eddie has on his mind. He nods, if only to give Buck a distraction from the way he’ll be looking at him, probably the whole night. “Sweet!”

Buck begins discussing what he likes, and he’s frankly out of fucks to give at this point, so he tells him exactly what he’s looking for.

“I mean it’s hardly what you look for in a hook up, but I need someone who will love Chris as much as they love me.  _ More _ , because he shouldn’t need to earn it like I do. I want somebody who feels safe, who feels like home. I’ve spent so much time running, and I’m tired of it. I just want somewhere to rest my head, someone to share my life with.”

The air between them is thick, and he realizes that he has said too much, so he clears his throat and course corrects. “Fuck, I like blondes? Curvy? Tattoos?” he adds the last part when his eye catches on the thin bands around Buck’s forearm. “But I’m not picky. Beggars can’t be choosers, you know.”

“I think you can be choosy. You look  _ hot _ tonight,” Buck tells him, for the second time. He must notice as well, because he adds nervously, “No homo.”

Eddie scoffs, though he’s not sure if it’s because it’s an immature response or if it’s the irony of how  _ homo _ his feelings toward his best friend really are. God, Buck would kill him if he knew.

That’s not true. Buck would never hurt him, not on purpose. But it would change the way he looks at him, and not in the way Eddie yearns for. He might lose him altogether, and that would be-- _ impossible _ . He can’t even consider it.

So instead he tries to open himself up to the idea of going home with someone tonight. Someone who isn’t Buck, who likely has plans of his own. Plans with a pair of double Ds and fishnets, just waiting for somebody like Buck to corrupt them. He tries to swallow the bile that gathers in his throat, attempting to suppress the jealousy in his gut and trying to find the decency to want Buck to be happy, to be _ satisfied _ .

_ God, he would stay on his knees for a week if it would satisfy Buck _ . He stifles the intrusive thought, and tells himself that he should do his best to get Buck laid too. He would probably love a pair of plump lips around his cock, but certainly not Eddie’s. He knows he should silence these thoughts, and soon, as he adjusts in his seat, glad the baggy crotch of the costume covers his half-hard erection.

When they pull up to the bar, Buck scans the lot for a parking spot before parking on the street, and they walk up to the door. Eddie pays the cover as Buck fills out all the categories he wants to be entered into for the costume contest. Begrudgingly, Eddie turns so the girl at the door can take their picture on one of those instant cameras, quickly donning his aviators. When it comes out, she tapes it to a wall behind her, full of other entries for the costume contest.

The room is packed, and he scans the room curiously to check out the other costumes. Some of these costumes aren’t clothes so much as lingerie worn in public, and it shows how far gone he is that he focuses on Buck’s forearm, the veins rising to the surface as he tugs Eddie along behind him.

Buck makes space at the bar, just enough to order shots, winking at Eddie as he does so. Once they each down two shots of whiskey, Buck orders a beer chaser for each of them before smoothly leading Eddie to a quiet corner to scope out the place. Eddie can’t see above the heads quite as well as Buck can, nor does he particularly want to. He’s too focused on the way Buck is crowding him, his voice low and secretive, breath hot at his throat.

“So, do you see anyone you like?” Buck asks, and Eddie forces himself to scan the room. Since this is a bet, it’s only fair that he gives Buck a challenge, so he picks out a woman surrounded by female friends. She’s beautiful, no question, but she also looks shy, and between the two of them they would never be able to string together a conversation. That is if the woman’s friends even let him near her.

“Velma, three o’clock,” he motions toward the group of women. They’re at a high top table, all dressed as cute versions of the Mystery Inc. gang. When Buck looks over, Velma is prodding a pair of wide-brimmed glasses up her cute button nose, and Eddie can’t tell if they’re real or part of the costume.

Buck watches for a moment, scoping out the group, and then he takes off. He didn’t tell Eddie to follow him, so he doesn’t, nursing his beer against the wall and watching Buck flirt with every one of the girls in turn, until he gets to Velma. He looks up and catches Eddie’s eye, before gesturing for him to come over.

“This is my friend Eddie,” Buck tells her, grabbing him and pushing him forward. “He’s the strong, silent type.”

“Hi,” Eddie says shortly, and Buck glares at him as if to say,  _ come on you prick, make an effort _ . “I’m Eddie.”

He smiles, because she looks uncomfortable, like two men is far more than her quota for the night, but she smiles back, “Lucy.”

“I like your costume,” he says, as he notices Buck shift his body to give them privacy, distracting the other girls with his charm. “My kid loves Scooby Doo.”

She stills, and he hadn’t meant to deflate the conversation like that, but it sure does the trick. She shuffles awkwardly on her feet, then to his surprise, she asks him to dance. He’s so shocked that he nods, and then she’s tugging him toward the dance floor.

When they find a clearing, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down so they can hear each other over the loud bass of the music, “Eddie, you seem like a nice guy. Are you a nice guy?”

“Is that a trick question?” he asks, but she is waiting for his answer. “I’m a firefighter, I rescue cats from trees and old ladies from burning buildings. And I have a kid who is almost ten that makes me watch hours of Fortnite play throughs, and I never complain. To his face, anyway. So yes, I’d say I’m a nice guy.”

“I bet you have a cute kid,” she says lightly, and he smiles in confirmation. “Unfortunately for both of us, I’m not really emotionally available.”

“Oh?” he asks, and he waits for a response. He lets her see that he’s interested, that he’s willing to hear her out, because Buck is probably watching and he needs to look like he’s making an effort.

“Can you see my friends from up there?” she asks, and he nods, glancing over her shoulder. She’s barely five feet, so there’s no way she can see them in this crowd. “Do you see Daphne?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty. She's talking to my friend,” he tries to bring his tone to a simmer, knowing that his jealousy monster has come out to play.

“Well Daphne’s name is Stella and I am very much in love with her, and she very much does not know,” Lucy admits, mumbling to herself. “We’ve fooled around a little, but I think for her it was fooling around and for me it was  _ more _ . She wants me to put in more of an effort, put myself out there, but all I want is  _ her _ .”

Eddie chuckles, and he realizes too late that Lucy thinks he’s mocking her. She shoves his shoulders, but he grabs her waist and holds her long enough to explain, “No, I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing at me. Us?”

Cautiously, she puts her hands back on his shoulders, “What does that even mean?”

“Okay well you saw my friend?” he says, but he can’t find the words to admit how he feels, even to this kind stranger. She seems to wait for an answer, but his eyes are pleading for her to put it together and finally she does.

“Oh?  _ Oh! _ ”

“Right,” Eddie says carefully, and then he pulls her closer, more for comfort than anything, and she lets him. “He’s also determined that I go home with someone tonight, so if you could dance with me just a little bit longer so I don’t have to do this all over again for a while, that would be fantastic.”

Lucy considers him carefully, then nods definitively, “We can do better than that, I think.”

She loosens her hold on his neck, slowly trailing her way down his arms until she’s moving them onto her ass. He can feel the pleats of her skirt under his hands, and man does he wish it did something for him. She flips up the collar of his coveralls, and snags the aviators off his face. The room is suddenly much brighter, and she slides his sunglasses behind her ears, wearing them on her head flirtatiously.

She tugs on the collar, holding him there and moving her hips slowly against him. She looks up at him, then quietly asks, “Are they watching us?”

Without looking up, Eddie shifts his eyes so he can see Buck. The other women are engaged in their own conversation, but Stella and Buck are still talking. Their body language says they’re only being friendly, but their eyes are on the dance floor. Buck notices him and nods, his lips a flat line until he forces them to curve up at the corners.

“Very closely,” he tells her, and he understands how they’re playing this so quietly he adds, “Just tell me when to stop.”

She nods, so he spins her around so they’re back to front and he bends his knees, curling against her body. His mouth is just against her ear, and he grinds into the space behind her, hoping he doesn’t get an erection from the press of her body. It really has been a long time.

She guides his arms around her waist, and he begins chastely kissing her shoulder through her turtleneck, hoping it looks more scandalous than it is. He’s so distracted by trying to make this look believable that he is surprised when they’re interrupted by a tall girl with warm brown skin and wearing a long red wig. He feels Lucy startle in his arms, and he helps her back onto her feet, clearing his throat like he’d been caught.

“Hey Luce,” she says, pointedly not looking at him. “I’m not feeling so hot. Think you can take me home?”

“I’m kind of busy,” she says, glancing up at Eddie, and he’s _ proud _ of her, because if this were Buck he would already be halfway to his car. “Can’t somebody else take you?”

“I need  _ you _ ,” Stella pleads, and he doesn’t know her, but her voice shakes with the knowledge of her admission. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Okay,” Lucy says simply, nodding. “Grab my purse and I’ll meet you at the door. I’m going to say goodbye to my new friend.”

She puts some space between them, but doesn’t walk away just yet. She looks like she wants to say something, but can’t get it out. He knows the feeling.

“You should tell her,” he says, remembering the pleading look in Stella’s eyes. “I think you might be surprised.”

“Maybe,” she agrees, smiling after her friend. “And what about you?”

“No chance,” he says conclusively. She shrugs, as if she wants to disagree with him but has no ammunition to do so. As a parting gift, she goes up on her toes to kiss his cheek, returning his aviators.

“Good luck Maverick.”

She leaves him on the dance floor, threading toward the exit where Stella waits for her. They would certainly make a cute couple if things work out. He hesitates for a moment, before searching for Buck above the crowd, finding him against the same wall where they’d started, doing reconnaissance.

His expression is thunderous until he sees Eddie, slicing toward him through the crowd. Eddie watches as his face becomes a mask of playfulness, wondering what Buck was trying too hard to disguise. Maybe he’d struck out with Stella after all, though Eddie could tell him the likely culprit for that.

“She went home,” he shrugs, taking the beer that Buck offers him and pressing shoulder to shoulder with him against the wall. “Her friend wasn’t feeling well.”

“Sorry man.”

Buck tips his glass to this side to toast Eddie’s glass, and then he’s scanning the room again, determined, “You know what they say. Plenty of fish in the sea. Like what about Nemo over there?”

Eddie glances to where he’s pointing and sees the woman in a sexy clownfish costume, “I could never watch that movie again, and it’s Chris’s favorite. Next.”

Buck is so focused on finding someone for him that he doesn’t notice Eddie watching him. He can’t help himself. He wonders if Buck took notice of him dancing with that girl. Maybe he’d been happy for him, glad he might get lucky. Eddie knows he couldn’t feel that way if the roles were reversed.

“What about her?”

Buck finally nods in the direction of the bar, where a woman is leaning against the bar top, long legs out in front of her in a Wonder Woman costume. Her painted red lips are the perfect contrast to her caramel skin, and before Eddie can open his mouth, his attention must speak for him. This time he follows at Buck’s shoulder as he heads toward the bar.

Their venture is interrupted by an announcement on the small stage, “And the winners for Couples Costume: Male/Male,  _ presenting _ of course, is...Maverick and Goose from _Top Gun_! Where are Buck and Eddie?”

They turn, and Buck’s face lights up, all trace of his former stormcloud lifted, as he heads toward the stage. The DJ is playing “Highway to the Danger Zone” as they clamber onto the stage, and Buck holds the plastic trophy over his head like it’s the Stanley Cup. Eddie takes the gift card offered to him and pockets it, along with the polaroid picture of the two of them they’d taken at the entrance, but then the emcee is jostling them, “Hey, _Top Gun_ , you going to give us a number?”

Those familiar with the movie holler, and Eddie wants to shrink under the single spotlight, but Buck is happy to please, even if he doesn’t know what’s going on. The opening bars of “You’ve Lost That Loving Feeling” ring out, and Buck nudges him, fumbling along to the words like he knows them.

Unfortunately, Eddie does know the words, and once Buck realizes this, he’s pushing him forward, and he’s lip syncing to the song, his face probably red as a plum. Buck elbows him again, pointing to the girl at the bar, who is clapping over her head to encourage them.

Buck owns the crowd, he doesn’t know how, and he steps off the stage, forcing Eddie to follow behind him. Buck is over-exaggerating his not-singing, and he’s so _ alive _ that it’s contagious. Eddie is so enamored by him that the song becomes call and response, and the rest of the crowd joins in, but Eddie still feels like it’s just them, singing along to a song in the car or harmonizing in the station showers.

And then, following Buck’s lead, he finds himself in front of Wonder Woman, who is looking him up and down like a cut of steak. Buck is suddenly gone, and when Eddie searches for him, all he sees is his back retreating into the crowd.

“You were great up there, you and your friend,” she says, holding her hand out daintily. “I’m Daniela. I like Navy pilots.”

Eddie is confused for a moment, before he remembers his costume, “Eddie. And I was an Army Medic if you can believe that.”

“I like them too,” she smiles, and the crowd pushes him closer. She opens her legs reflexively, then flirtatiously closes her legs, ankles crossed behind him. “You looking to see some action soldier?”

There was a time when he would have appreciated her boldness, but he’s distracted by the feeling that Buck is watching him. God, he wants to try, wants Buck to feel like he’s succeeded. But there’s only one person he wants to go home with.

She seems to see through him as he glances over his shoulder one too many times, and asks absently, “All the good ones are, aren’t they?”

“Are what?”

“Gay or taken,” she says, following his gaze to his friend. “Does he know?”

Eddie is silent for a moment, his instinct to lie, “Know what?”

“That you want him to pin you against a wall and fuck your brains out,” she leans in to whisper against his ear. When she pulls back, she laughs at the look on his face. She is far too close to the truth for his comfort. “It’s okay sweetie, I don’t mind. You can both come back to my place if you want. See where the night takes us…”

Her fingers move smoothly over his chest and she begins to pull the zipper down on his coveralls. She continues murmuring into the heated air between them, “Watch me suck his cock and pretend it’s you. He doesn’t have to know.”

And Eddie considers it for a moment. Wonders what it would be like to watch Buck climax, hear the sounds he makes as he falls apart. But he wouldn’t ever be able to forget it, would be haunted by it like a ghost until he couldn’t look him in the eye anymore. He shakes his head and places his hands on her knees, separating them so he can step back out of her space. Whatever had been building shatters between them.

“Too bad,” she says, turning back to her drink at the bar. “You’re both really hot. Even if you don’t fuck, I may imagine it later for my own purposes.”

_ Very forward _ , Eddie thinks, as he politely extracts himself. He spots Buck across the room, and once again he’s alone. For a man so focused on Eddie’s pleasure, he seems to be putting no thought into his own.

When he’s almost on him, Buck finally notices, and before he can say anything asks, “You getting out of here?”

“Yeah,” Eddie says, and a weird mix of emotion passes over Buck’s face. “With you. Are you good to drive?”

Buck stalls for a second as he puts together what Eddie has said, and then he plants his feet, “I saw you with that girl! She was fucking you with her eyes! I can’t believe she didn’t ask you back to her place?”

“She did,” Eddie answers shortly, then begins the walk to the door, hoping Buck follows. “Good to drive I hope.”

“She did! Then why are we leaving?” Buck asks hurriedly over his shoulder, still following behind.

“Because she wanted you to come too,” Eddie grumbles with frustration, hoping that Buck will see the problem. He doesn’t.

“Well, I mean…”

“No,” Eddie says, his voice harsh and final. He sounds like his father. “I want to go back to your place, get out of this fucking costume, and try to sleep on that lumpy couch of yours. Now, are you good to drive?”

“Yes,” Buck says, finally giving in to his demands. “Fuck, Eddie, I just wanted…”

“I know,” Eddie says, his voice calmer as they find the Jeep. “And thank you Buck. I had fun, really. I’m just not in the mood tonight.”

Which was only partially a lie. He certainly wasn’t in the mood for Daniela and her sultry lips, watching him as Buck fucked her, taunting him with what he’ll never have. Even the thought of it burns his insides. But then he distorts the image, removing Daniela from it entirely, and he’s left with... _ fuck _ .

Unfortunately that’s the moment Buck chooses to reach across the center console to place a comforting hand on his thigh, “I’m sorry I pushed. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, obviously.”

Eddie nods, knowing that Buck doesn’t need him to justify himself. The radio purrs quietly between them as Buck points them in the direction of his place, but the silence isn’t as comfortable as it had once been.

Finally, Buck chews the air for a moment before broaching conversation.

“So in terms of the bet, you made things kind of fuzzy, huh? I mean, you technically got an offer, you just turned it down. Does that mean you forfeit?”

“Your terms were that you would get me laid. You said nothing about my stubbornness, which you frankly should have considered when making the bet,” Eddie smiles, though he’d happily buy him dinner, especially at the steakhouse that he’d been scoping out for weeks. He would have gone already, but he was secretly saving it for a first date with Buck. That is if he ever works up the nerve to ask him. “You did not satisfy the conditions of the bet, therefore  _ you lose _ .”

He expects Buck to argue, but instead his expression shows silent determination, staring at the road unseeing, deep in thought, his mind elsewhere. Eddie would have been concerned had they not been almost to his place, on a route he knew Buck took everyday.

Buck is still distracted as he lets him into his apartment, absently reaching into his cabinets for glasses to get them both some water. Eddie begins to think he’s just tired, dead on his feet, but then Buck levels his eyes at him and he doesn’t know what to think.

“Go ahead and sit down, I’ll bring it to you,” Buck nods toward the seating area under the loft. Eddie takes a last look at him, trying to understand why his stare is so calculating all of a sudden, but for lack of clarity he follows his instruction, seating himself on Buck’s couch.

He’s ready to get out of the flight suit, but doesn’t want to take the effort of finding his lounge pants, so he compromises by unzipping to his navel, noticing for the first time how hot he is under the collar. The feeling doesn’t subside as Buck settles next to him, handing him his glass. He folds it between his hands and takes a sip, trying to wait out the awkwardness between them.

He sits, looking forward and unable to look at Buck beside him. Buck has no such hesitance, and Eddie can see in his peripheral that Buck is watching him closely.

Eddie clears his throat, “Listen, you don’t have to feel bad. It has been a very long time since I’ve had sex with any regularity. One night isn’t going to kill me.”

“Night’s not over yet,” Buck says quietly, and then Eddie is taken aback as Buck takes his glass from him, his fingers gently prodding Eddie’s open to allow him to move it. He sets it aside, then he stuns him by shifting onto his knees in front of him, settling his hands on his knees and stroking his thighs.

“Buck?” he asks, but he doesn’t shove him away as his eyes catch on the opening of his flight suit, blue eyes drifting lower until they return to his, asking his permission. Eddie knows this is stupid, knows he shouldn’t allow Buck to touch him like this, but he is  _ weak _ for him.

“Shh, close your eyes. You won’t even be able to tell,” Buck urges him quickly before leaning forward to graze his lips against Eddie’s pulse point. Slowly, Eddie recognizes the imbalance. Buck isn’t coming on to him, he’s offering to  _ service  _ him in the name of a bet. Eddie’s fingers cling to the edge of the sofa as Buck’s lips trail lower into the opening of his flight suit, edging it open for better reach.

For just a moment, he gives in, his breath catching in his throat, “Buck, the m- the mustache, it tickles.”

Buck leans back for a moment, ripping the mustache off in one go like a bandaid, his smirk changing into a grimace, and then he descends again, his lips hot against Eddie’s throat. He knows he needs to stop this, but his brain is foggy, his body reacting as if this is just another of his many dreams, wondering at what point he will wake up sweating and blindly rubbing against his mattress.

All of a sudden, he is aware of Buck’s thumb tracing the outline of his erection through the khaki, and it breaks his trance. Finally, he finds the strength to push Buck away, leaning away from him and out of his reach. Buck looks surprised at the loss of him, and it doesn’t help that his mouth is kiss-swollen and his indigo eyes look a shade lighter with his urgency.

“We can’t,” Eddie forces, expecting more words to come but they don’t.

“I told you, close your eyes, and you won’t even be able to tell the difference,” Buck mutters impatiently, but his eyes dart away. “Please, I want to do this for you. Please, Eddie.”

Buck leans forward again cautiously, giving Eddie ample time to stop him, but he can’t find the words. Instead he closes his eyes as Buck’s mouth grazes his chin, nipping gently at his jaw line as his hand returns to palm him through his clothes. Eddie is so close to giving in, just riding the edge of it, and then suddenly he thinks of after, of how Buck would resent him for taking advantage of him, all for a stupid bet.

It takes every ounce of self control he has left, but he pushes Buck off of him, rougher than he means to.

“Whoa whoa whoa. Would you sit your ass down for a minute? Fuck.”

Buck looks a little lost as he returns to his seat, and the space gives Eddie a moment to gather himself. His last defenses have fallen, and Buck deserves an explanation, so he takes a deep breath before summoning his confession.

“Buck, do you know why I didn’t go home with Daniela?”

“Well, yeah,” Buck answers self-consciously. “She thought we were a two-for-one special, and you weren’t comfortable having sex with me, even tangentially. Perfectly reasonable, considering you’re my best friend and straight. God, I’m sorry, I can’t believe--”

“ _ Buck! _ ” he shouts, impatiently, interrupting his spiral. Buck jumps a little, but it does the job. His voice is more gentle as he closes his eyes and forces the words to his lips. “ _ You _ weren’t the problem. I didn’t want to go home with  _ her _ . I didn’t want to sleep with  _ her _ . I wanted to, god _ I want _ …”

“What do you want Eddie?” Buck’s voice rumbles, low and needy. He seems to be buzzing with his own need, and even as he respects the distance Eddie has asked for, his fingers are impatiently reaching toward him. Eddie wants to touch him so badly, wants to feel his palms warm against his skin and his fingers trailing a path across the lines of his body. More than anything though, he wants Buck to want it too.

Experimentally, he leans forward, and something in him flickers as Buck leans to meet him. He looks almost eager, and his eyes are unmoving from Eddie’s lips, so he takes the risk and closes the distance.

“ _This_ ,” he answers as Buck’s lips part for him. It’s as if the floodgates have opened, and his hands grip Buck’s biceps, stabilizing him as he crawls onto his lap to deepen the kiss. Buck is everywhere at once, his fingers slipping into the opening of his flight suit to drag at his sides, warm against his skin, his teeth nibbling at his earlobe before returning to the curve of his throat. It frees Eddie’s mouth to continue his confession, and it’s so easy with Buck wrapped around him, so easy to admit everything. “God, Buck, I can’t even look at anybody but you. How can you not see that?”

“Too busy,” Buck murmurs against his shoulder, lips against his skin as he pulls the fabric aside. Eddie tries to work the top of the suit down his shoulders, but only manages to get stuck, pinning his arms to his sides. Buck takes the opportunity to feast on his collarbones as Eddie fists the couch, the only thing he can get his hands on. “God, too busy wanting you. Needing you, Eddie.  _ Fuck _ .”

“Buck,” Eddie demands his attention, his hands powerless at his sides. Buck pulls back for a moment, desperate at the idea that he may want to stop this. As if he has that kind of control. What he does have are a thousand questions, none of which are as important as the one that bursts from him. “Do you mean it? You want this? With me?”

Buck smiles slowly, his arms circling Eddie’s shoulders as he leans forward to nip his chin playfully, “God, Eddie. I want  _ everything _ with you. And not just the Saturday nights, but the Sunday mornings. I’ve never wanted anyone the way I want you.”

As admissions go, Buck certainly has him beat, so he cuts his losses and claims his lips again. Buck gathers his face in his hands and deepens the kiss until they’re rutting against each other, chasing the need for touch, and Eddie is increasingly frustrated by the restriction of their costumes. He’s waited so long to touch Buck, to  _ have _ him like this, that he can’t wait any longer.

“Fuck, get these things off,” Eddie groans, pushing Buck off with his hips. He stands on unsteady legs, but gets to work unzipping his suit. He must catch the way Eddie is watching him, because he turns it into a strip tease, a cocky smirk on his face as he drags the zipper down slowly. He shifts the shoulders of the jumpsuit off, letting it hang loose from his waist, before stalling with his hands just below his navel.

He lowers the zipper just enough that Eddie can see the tuft of hair that runs up his abdomen, recognizing that he should certainly be seeing a waistband by now, “Fuck Buckley, are you going commando?”

“I figured it went with my outfit,” Buck teases, and he turns around, dragging the waistband of the suit lower without taking it off, showing off the curve of his ass. “You gonna join me _Diaz_? Or you just gonna sit there pitching a tent in your coveralls?”

Eddie meets the challenge, rising to his feet as Buck turns, letting his suit fall around his ankles. He fully intends to get undressed, but then Buck is standing there naked in front of him, and he’s waited so long for this, Buck laid bare and wanting him, that he falls to his knees, shoving the suit off his shoulders to give him a better range of motion.

“Fuck, Eddie what are y--oh, shit.”

He doesn’t waste time with foreplay, swallowing him down like he’d dreamed at least a thousand times.  _ God _ , he can taste the salt of his sweat on his tongue, and he focuses entirely on the feeling of Buck’s cock stiffening in his mouth, his hips stilling in shock. Through tears, gagging on the length of him, he looks up to find Buck watching him gratefully. Eddie’s hair has fallen into his eyes, and Buck sweeps the strands to the side, their eyes meeting before he throws his head back with a curse.

“Eddie, how did you get so good at this?” he groans, his hands grasping, trying to find something to cling to. “Fuck, I don’t want to know, just please don’t stop.”

Eddie doesn’t know how to, just sucks him in deeper, chasing the promise of tasting him on his tongue. He finds a rhythm, hears Buck gasp as he speeds up, and then he’s being dragged off of him, yelping at the loss of Buck’s cock.

“Fuck,  _ shit _ , you have to stop,” Buck groans, and he hurries to complete his thought as Eddie looks taken aback. “No, god damn it Eddie, it’s been too long. If you keep this up I’m going to shoot like Old Faithful.”

“That was my intention, actually,” Eddie taunts him, leaning forward to lick the head of his cock.

He can tell that Buck almost gives in, watches him as he plays with just the head, but then he steps backward and curses again.

“Fuck, not like this. I want you... _ inside _ . I want you to  _ fuck _ me,” Buck demands. “Would you--I mean, would you be into that?”

Eddie laughs, unable to contain his unabashed delight at Buck’s apprehension, “Should we take this to the bed?”

“No, I want you right here,” Buck tells him, pulling him to his feet and letting the suit fall to the floor, before shoving him to the sofa, where he spreads his legs wide. Buck’s eyes linger, unable to look away as Eddie strokes himself. “Fuck, don’t move. Want you just like this. Wait right there, let me get... _ the stuff _ .”

Eddie is impatient. He’s waited years for this moment, and the longer Buck is out of his sight, the more he doubts this is actually happening. His fingers tap on his knees, the rhythm familiar but one he has trouble placing. And then he places it, and because it’s fitting, he asks Buck’s smart speaker to play the song, with the forethought of asking it to play on loop.

Buck’s feet fall heavy on the stairs in his rush, his hands full from plundering his nightstand. He tosses the supplies beside Eddie on the couch, “Mood music? I like it.”

“It’s from the  _ Top Gun _ soundtrack,” Eddie admits as Buck straddles him, and Eddie wraps his arms around his lower back to hold him there. “You  _ take my breath away _ , Evan Buckley.”

He leans up and kisses him gently on the lips, then more playfully on his chin. Buck looks down at him, a bewildered smile on his face, “We’re really doing this huh?”

“I think three years of foreplay is more than generous,” Eddie teases him, gathering his ass in his hands, grinding them together, and searching out the cleave between his cheeks with the tips of his fingers. “God Buck, I’ve waited so long for this. I’m going to make you feel so good. Then later I want _ you _ to fuck  _ me _ , because I want that with you. I want  _ all _ of it. Okay?”

“Fuck Eddie, anything. Anything you want, just please fuck me,” Buck demands, grabbing the lube form beside them and folding it into his hands. Eddie kisses his collarbones as he pumps lube onto his fingers, and then he’s pressing into the tight knot of Buck’s ass.

“The next time we do this, I want to watch you open up. Want to watch you loosen up around my fingers, but god Buck, the  _ edge _ , I just need to--”

“I know Eds, me too. Two is enough, just--” Buck muffles a groan against his shoulder as he feels the absence of Eddie’s fingers, fingers that are now lining him up so that he can--

“Fuck!” they shout in unison as they are joined, and Eddie tries not to move, tries to hold steady, but then Buck shifts his weight onto his knees and begins moving to spite him. 

He follows Buck’s lead, letting him control the speed as he drags Eddie into a kiss, pleading against his lips as he holds his head in his hands. It isn’t long until they’re panting against each other, mouths desperately trying to find purchase somewhere as they gasp for air, and Buck’s hips are stuttering, so Eddie takes over the motion, gripping his hips as he thrusts into him.

“God Eddie, just like that. Fuck,  _ so good _ . You’re gonna make me--” it’s a half-hearted warning because then his climax surprises him, and he’s writhing against Eddie, milking his prostate with Eddie’s cock, and as he comes down he finds renewed determination to get Eddie off.

He arches his back, pulling Eddie deeper inside of him, and then his movement becomes harsh and demanding. He can barely hear the synthetic pop sounds beneath the steady  _ thwap _ of Buck’s ass against his thighs, and then he makes a noise that doesn’t even sound human and he’s coming, riding the wave so hard that he pitches them over so he lands on top of Buck, fucking him into the couch even as he softens.

They’ve made a mess, even more so as his slow thrusts turn into messy kisses over Buck’s face and shoulders. He knows he should move, let Buck have some air, but he’s never been so content as he is covered in sweat and spunk, with Buck tracing ticklish shapes up and down his arms.

“Damn it Buck, why did it take so long for us to do that?” he asks absently, the corner of his mouth pressed to Buck’s shoulder so that he speaks the words into his skin, pink and flushed from exertion. “How long have you known?”

“That I’m in love with you, you mean?” Buck asks, and his voice is quiet, as if he still expects rejection, but is still brave enough to admit the truth. “Probably since I set eyes on you. Definitely since the grenade. Though I didn’t admit it to myself until I was pinned under the truck, and I was wondering what my biggest regret was if I didn’t make it out.”

Eddie shoves him, and he doesn’t mean anything by it but he’s still strong enough that Buck grimaces, “And you still didn’t fucking tell me?”

“Okay, smart ass,” Buck grumbles, shoving him back. He also packs a punch. “What about you?”

“The tsunami,” Eddie answers, though he chokes on his explanation. “God, I would have died if I lost Chris, but I think I would have died if I lost you too. Even before I knew Chris was missing, seeing you, realizing I could have lost you--”

“So we’re both idiots, is what we’re saying,” Buck teases him, trying to lighten the mood. He adjusts them so that Eddie is tucked against him, seeming more than comfortable with Eddie’s body laid out on top of him.

“True, but I would say that you are the  _ bigger _ idiot after tonight,” Eddie grumbles, remembering the embarrassment of the bar, and Buck glaring from the sidelines. “What kind of game were you playing at? Trying to get me laid?”

“God, Eddie, I didn’t think we could ever be like this,” Buck admits, and Eddie feels the soft press of lips to his scalp. “I didn’t think you could ever...anyway, it was easier when you were with Shannon. At least then I could tell myself you were happy. But lately it’s been harder to stop myself from…”

“This,” Eddie finishes for him, because he knows what he means, even if there are no words that can say it properly. “Well you don’t have to. Ever again. And if it wasn’t obvious, I’m in love with you too.”

This silence is comfortable, as they let the power of those words wash over them. Without being prompted, Buck reaches for his TV remote, and without consulting Eddie he rents _Top Gun_. It’s enough to keep their attention for a while, and he loves the way Buck’s chest rumbles under him, laughing at the right places. He chuckles, and the timing doesn't quite line up to the movie, which makes him suspicious.

He can feel Buck smirking into his hair before he can hear it in his voice. He’s definitely up to something.

“Huh.”

“Huh?”

“I was just thinking,” Buck leads, his tone triumphant. “That  _ technically _ I did get you laid. Therefore…”

“Jesus, Buckley! Are you really calling in the bet right now?” Eddie grumbles, stifling the thought that Buck’s motives aren’t honorable, instead consoled by the way his arms are wrapped around him with no intention of letting him go.

“Well  _ Diaz _ , a bet is a bet,” Buck teases him. “And you owe me a steak dinner.”

Eddie sits up enough that he can see his face. Buck is smiling, wider than he’s ever seen. “Hold on. Is this your way of asking me on a date?”

“I think we’re past that, don’t you?” Buck chuckles. “But I thought it would be nice to get all dressed up and have a nice meal with the man I love. What do you think?”

“I think it’s a date,” Eddie answers, just before he’s cut off by Buck’s arms pulling him into another kiss. The movie will have to wait.


End file.
